


Yes

by LaughableLament



Series: Supernatural Poetry Month [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person, Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first year, yeah, I heard shit. (Extended/deleted scene from "The End.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

That first year, yeah  
I heard shit. Guess he.  
Drained a small army of demons  
tryin to gank Famine and it…

Coupla cattle country hunters  
said he roughed em up,  
kidnapped a girl. Killed some kids  
in Massachussetts. I dunno…

He, left a voicemail once. Somethin  
about the flu, Pestilence and Davenport  
but, Chicago was blowin off the  
map at the time so the signal was…

Crazy talk, by the end. Like, some  
big deal with Big-D Death for  
the keys to the Cage? Yeah…

Here. Have another one, handsome.

Bobby, wanted to go. Follow Sam  
to Detroit. Lotta hunters did.  
Word was he had a weapon. By then,  
country was crawlin with Croats  
and I thought…

Yeah. One more for me too.

I thought,  
whatever went down in Detroit,  
somebody better stay  
alive to hunt the winner.

Sam. Slaughtered  
demons. Drank em dry  
in broad daylight.  
People said his eyes  
burned black. Or white.  
Or yellow. I dunno.  
Damn near nobody  
made it out and those that did…

Fuck me.

So. Find the Colt. Fight Croats.  
Straight outta Romero and you…

Look. Once Zack zaps you back,  
you quit screwin around, you hear me?

You say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted](https://laughablelament.tumblr.com/post/143908286670/yes-episode-5x04-the-end-that-first-year) to Tumblr for round six of the [Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge](http://samdeanpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/) (pinch hit). Prompt: Detroit. Form: dramatic monologue.


End file.
